My Story: Spirit Detectives
by demonlrd66
Summary: I don't want their deaths to be in vain, I don't want those I love to be forgotten... I must record every detail, no matter how much it hurts me to remember... The Spirit Detectives have done so much for us... Continued from My Story: Everyone FINISHED
1. Hiei

This is the continuation/sequel to 'My Story: Everyone". If you haven't read that, you may want to before you continue. Or at least before I start the third part of the story.

Also: Parts of the conversation and information in these sections will come directly from the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters or their plot or their world.

* * *

_Well, the first Spirit Detective I met, after the red-headed boy, was the short-fire demon. I was over at the red-headed boy's house, doing homework, when he was carried in._

"He's hurt," Kurama announced as he carried Hiei into his room. "I need to treat the wound."

Risty jumped away from the bed and started making room. "What happened to him? Who is he?"

"I'm not sure. He's after Eight-hands. I think that's how he got hurt."

Kurama removed Hiei's shirt and started applying herbs to the cut on his chest. It was deep and looked like it must have hurt a lot. They could both sense his Jagan eye and knew it must be new. When Kurama had treated the wound, he sat down and watched the small demon sleep.

"Why do you think he got that eye?" Risty asked finally.

"I don't know. He must have had a good reason though."

"I hear the pain is like having someone twist a knife in you."

"Worse."

They sat in silence, watching Hiei sleep. Eventually, Risty moved into the corner and went back to doing her homework.

After about four hours, Hiei woke up. He sat up in bed and looked around.

_Our eyes met for a brief second. He'd said the name 'Yukina' in his sleep. I loved Yukina… You have no idea… Gah, I get ahead of myself. One thing at a time. When I looked into his eyes, I could see just how much she meant to him. I could see the fear he had for her. I could see the hatred he had towards everything._

Hiei became uncomfortable, locked in the hard gaze of the girl in the corner. It seemed her blue eyes could pierce his very soul. He looked away and prepared to leave when the red-headed fox-demon spoke to him.

"You're going out to fight again? I'm not sure you're ready."

"This can't wait and neither can I. The more Eight-hands eats the stronger he gets," Hiei replied.

"Will you at least leave me your name?"

"Hiei."

_Hiei… That name would bring so many changes to our carefree existence. I guess some of them were good changes, but… I was never big on change. So the thief left. Maybe half a minute later someone called to ask where Maya was. Well, he left in half a heartbeat…_

_About half an hour later I ran into them coming back with Maya. The redheaded boy had used dream pollen to erase her memories (and her feelings for him)…_

"Great gods!" Risty cried. She ran towards the two boys and looked quickly at both of them before looking Maya over. "Great Nefertiri, what happened?"

"Eight-hands," Kurama answered blankly.

"No duh." She ran skilled eyes over both boys. "Looks like you came out of it pretty well." She tugged at Kurama's ripped uniform. "We can fix that before Shiori-kaasan notices."

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked, recognizing the girl who had held his gaze earlier.

"Name's Risty Ryokin. I've heard a lot about you."

_Hiei… and that brings us to Yusuke Urameshi, the only man I used to pray to be able to meet..._


	2. Yusuke

_I told you Shiori-kaasan wasn't well. She only got worse. Eventually she had to go to the hospital. Well, that's when things got really bad… The redheaded boy was so determined to save her… He joined Hiei when he decided to rob Spirit World's vault… Such stupidity…_

Risty took a deep breath, and held herself up with the crutches. Swinging slightly to gain momentum, she flipped up so that she was doing a handstand on the crutches. Shiori laughed and covered her mouth.

"Please, be careful. Shuichi couldn't handle both of us in a hospital bed," she cautioned, trying to hide her smile.

"Aw, but Shiori-kaasan… You need something fun to happen around here," Risty argued.

_I spent so much time in that hospital, even more than he did. I just wanted to make Shiori-kaasan happy… So I was there the night he showed up… the Spirit Detective…_

Yusuke hurried down the halls of the hospital, trying to make his way to the roof to meet Kurama. Risty sat at the base of the steps and stopped him before he could reach the roof.

"Please, listen to me," she pleaded, "you have to stop him."

"Look, girly, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to meet someone so…" Yusuke tried to walk around her but she held her hands out and stopped him.

"He's going to use the Forlorn Hope! You have to stop him! There are others ways!" she cried.

"Wait, you know about that?" Yusuke stepped back, looking at the strange girl in shock.

"I know more than you think, Spirit Detective. Now, please, stop him. I can't make him see sense, but you might be able to."

Yusuke nodded and hurried up to meet Kurama.

_I was terrified. I knew the plan. He would use the Forlorn Hope to save Shiori-kaasan, but he would lose his life… I knew she wouldn't want to live without her son… and neither did I…_

_They rushed her to the intensive care unit as she suddenly got worse… But she miraculously recovered… The doctors thought I was weeping for joy… I was so certain I'd lost him… When he walked into the room, I almost died from relief. _

_This time, there might not be a miracle… No, I can't jump ahead, not when I'm so close… Kuwabara… Kazuma Kuwabara… he's next… I'll get to the rest later..._


	3. Kuwbara

_Kuwabara… I couldn't help but love him from the moment I met him. Such a funny guy. He was always the butt of everyone's jokes, but I knew better… He was always so strong… So noble. So brave. Always on about his code. I always knew he'd pull through for us… Not now. First, how I met him. _

_There was an emergency… He had to go with Hiei to help Yusuke… When they got back…_

Risty ran up the stairs to the apartment. Kurama had called and told her where they were. When she got to the apartment she found two humans lying on the floor. Yusuke was unconscious beside a red-haired human.

"What… what happened…" she gasped.

"Well, Yusuke almost died defeating Suzaku and Kuwabara decided to give him an aura transplant," Kurama explained.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered before leaving.

"Who is he?" She pointed to the carrot top.

Right then, Kuwabara started to move as he woke up.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, he's Yusuke's friend," Kurama explained.

_Kuwabara and his nobility. Such a good guy… willing to give his life for his friends…_

_His sense of humor on the other hand…_

Risty looked over the back of the sofa as she heard Yusuke start yelling. She knew they had planned to avoid telling him about the ferry girl and the girl who _wasn't_ his girlfriend…

_Oh Keiko… such a wonderful girl. Always putting up with Yusuke… I always hoped they would finally get together. But I never thought… No, not now. Everything in its time…_

_Botan, Yusuke's ferry girl… Always so bubbly, even the face of so much darkness and danger. You can't not love Botan. Even Ryu loved Botan, and Ryu never loved anyone. Well, almost… But back to the topic at hand…_

Keiko and Botan went into Kuwabara's room to see what the noise was about. Risty giggled as she listened to Yusuke beat up Kuwabara. Well, if anyone messed with her like that, she'd probably do the same.

Yusuke went off on a walk with Keiko around the same time Botan and Kurama left leaving Risty alone with Kuwabara.

"Um… who are you again?" Kuwabara asked, limping over to the sofa.

"I'm Risty." She extended a hand

He grabbed her hand and quickly stood up. "I, am Kazuma Kuwabara, second toughest fighter at Sarashiki, defeater of Byakko, defender of the weak, champion of honor…"

_Let's just say this went on for a while… Moving on… _

"So, how'd you get dragged into this?"

Risty laughed. "Dragged? No, I'm the crazy one that decided to come. I have to keep an eye on Kurama."

"Oh, you two are together…"

"No!" she quickly protested. "No, no, no. It's not like that."

"Oh… sure…"

_He never believed that Kurama and I weren't together… We weren't most of the time… But, we have to handle these things in order. Moving on..._


	4. Spirit Detectives

I just wanted to make a few notes.

1) I have one more chapter (maybe two) after this and then I'll be able to get to the more interesting part (at least I hope you think it's interesting)

2) If you notice the chapters are written a little differently, it's because I've been trying to make them more like the first part of the 'My Story' series.

3) I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading these and waiting a bit between chapters, I thank you. With all my writing classes I don't have much time to write for myself.

4) If you haven't read 'My Story: Everyone' I recommend you do so before reading Part 3. It might be beneficial to know all the characters background stories.

Thank you for putting up with my announcements, enjoy the chapter and please review/favorite/subscribe!!  


* * *

Ch. 4: Spirit Detectives

_We became assistant Spirit Detectives that year… Or honorary Spirit Detectives, I always had trouble remembering Koenma's terminology. He's such a strange guy, I don't know why Enma-dono let his little son run such important matters…_

_Well anyway…_

Koenma stared across his desk at the rag-tag bunch of demons and psychics gathered in his office. Kitten and Kina bounced around excitedly, looking at everything. Ryu glared at them from the corner and Hiei stared at them all from the opposite corner. Dante had taken up a position in the third corner and kept an eye on Kurama and Risty. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, the usual Spirit Detectives, stood before Koenma's desk with Botan. Risty and Rogue stood on the end next to Kurama.

"Knock it off!" Risty roared. "Fall in."

Kina and Kitten stopped their jumping and hurried to stand in line behind Risty and Rogue. Dante fell in line next to Kina and placed a hand on Risty's shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"I am in line thank you very much," she muttered.

Ryu strolled over from her corner and stood beside Dante. "Chill," she whispered to him, "you're just gonna piss her off."

Dante grumbled, but dropped it. Hiei stayed in his corner, annoyed by the order. Koenma simply stared in shock.

"You four could learn something from these guys," he commented. "Especially you, Yusuke."

"Hey, I don't take orders," the lead Spirit Detective replied.

"We're still missing people…" Risty noticed, irritated.

_I'd given Megumi and Shante permission to go shopping even though we'd been called to see Koenma. They'd _promised_ to be on time, but whenever they went _anywhere_ they always ended up boy-watching. That got them in trouble a lot. It screwed the rest of us sometimes too._

_The group stayed in line, of course. I taught them to obey commands from a higher authority. Besides, giving orders is in my blood. Well, you'll find out about that later…_

_They finally showed up… _TEN MINUTES LATE._ Koenma may be a prince, but he's used to disrespect. He spent years dealing with Yusuke. _

No one_ disrespects me like that. When I give a command, _it is followed.

"You're late," Risty hissed as Megumi and Shante entered Koenma's office.

They knew they were late and tried to sneak in while everyone's backs were to the door. Risty addressed them without even turning around to look.

"Sorry, Ri. We got hung up…" Shante apologized.

"Oh, shut up," Megumi snapped. "It's not like this is important."

_As you can see, things with Megumi never really got better. We just learned to stop trying to kill each other… Think of it like a cease-fire, like in Korea. _

_In case you're worrying, she came through in the end. Actually she…_

_I can't talk about it. Not now._

_Koenma assigned us to help Yusuke and the gang on a case. We just helped seal a portal, nothing major, I'm good with portals. After, we were named 'honorary Spirit Detectives.'_

_The guys never went anywhere without at least one of us. I loved it. Life was so interesting! Plus, I never had to be away from the redheaded boy for long._

_The hardest part is knowing what I brought upon them… It never should have happened… If I could go back, as much as it would hurt me, I would probably leave them all alone… I would walk away…_

_To save them..._


	5. Others

I have a few things to quickly discuss:

1) Thank you for being patient, my home/school life is becoming crazy right now (what else is new?) so it takes me some time to get these to you

2) Something about my writing style, even though this is a fanfic, a lot of this is my own creation. A lot of stuff that I've come up with is about to be introduced. It will be explained as the story goes, but if you wanted to check out the 'official' information feel free to visit my forum (they won't let me post the link so there's a space in the middle) gaiaonline .com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t13165649&page1. That's not at all necessary to understand the story though, what you need to know will be told to you.

3) I'm sorry if it seems like a lot of non-YYH stuff is going on here, I hope you'll enjoy it just the same.

Thank you and enjoy the final chapter of My Story: Spirit Detectives (book 3 coming soon)

* * *

_I just have a few more key characters to cover. I already introduced Minahi. She's been with me my whole life. If things go the way I fear they will, she will be all that's left… I'm entrusting this account to her. She must keep it safe…_

_Kai… My beloved Kai…_

Risty hurried through the forest, not bothering to make sure her friends were still following. She stopped in the clearing and waiting impatiently for everyone to catch up.

Dante was the first to reach the clearing. He stopped, growled, and held out an arm to protect Risty. She laughed and ran to hug the large, black creature before them. It lowered its head and Risty rubbed the base of the long, white spiral horns that extended back from its temples.

_Kai… my beloved Dragon… I found him when he was just a hatchling._

_Beautiful creature._

_His father was an Earth Dragon, so Kai was big and strong and dark with perfect horns and spines, a mace-like tail, and talons sharper than any metal._

_His mother was a wyvern. He got her large, powerful wings and fire-breath._

_An invaluable ally in many adventures. I wish he was here now… I feel his absence in my mind like an oppressive silence…_

_Not now, I must be strong. Kai…_

"Don't be afraid, he's my friend."

The others, except Megumi who had 'more important' things to do, gathered in the clearing, staring in awe at the magnificent creature.

"His Clan visits from time to time, would you like to meet them?" Risty asked, turning from the massive black dragon.

"Is that… a Dragon?" Kina asked, approaching.

Yes. I am Kai of the Earth Dragon Clan. The strong, deep voice resonated in all their minds.

"Wow… I thought they never left the Realm…" Kina extended her hand and watched Kai. "May I?"

Kai stretched out his neck, placing his head near Kina's hand. It would please me greatly.

Dante sprinted forward and grabbed Kina's hand mid-air. "What are you doing? That thing could eat you!"

I will not harm the little light-bringer, Kai promised, bumping Kina with the tip of his nose.

"Dante," Kurama stepped forward, "it would not be wise to anger a creature far stronger than yourself."

"It would honor me greatly if we were permitted to meet your Clan," Kina said.

_Oh… my dear Kina… It made me so happy having a fellow Kinai around. At least she understood the respect due to a Dragon_

It would give me great pleasure to fill you request.

Kai gently pulled his head away from Kina's scratching fingers. Raising his head to the sky, he roared, shaking the demons and psychics to their very bones. A circle of swirling light appeared in the sky and winged shapes began pouring out of it.

_Kai's Clan. His entire Clan. No, not now…_

_Everyone, including Megumi and the Spirit Detectives, was chosen as a Rider by a Dragon of the Clan. That was very useful in some of our harder missions. Dragons posses the ability to open portals. A very useful ability._

_Demons were always trying to capture Dragons, that's how… Never-mind. It isn't important._

_One more thing I must record. Kina eventually learned the truth, you must do the same…_

"There's something I have to tell you all," Risty announced, addressing the packed living room.

_Eight words. Eight words were all it took to change life as we knew it…_

"My grandparents are the Lord and Lady of Gráswel in the Forgotten Realm. A Realm outside the three you learned about from Koenma-san. For the past five years I've spent my summers there, training."

_Now, no one but Kina understood this. Everyone else was just waiting for the punch line. I wish there _had_ been a punch line… They never really understood until…_

"My grandparents are going to name me their heir this summer and it would mean the world to me if-"

Kina abruptly, yet still smoothly and gracefully, stood up and then fell to her knees at Risty's feet.

"Gods protect Risty Ryokin, crown princess of Gráswel," she intoned, keeping her eyes respectfully turned towards the ground.

"PRINCESS?!"

_Yes. I am Earendil Rysta Nefertiri Fresa Ryokin, daughter of Lord Tien Ryokin of the Demon World and Lady Marendil Fresa Nefertiri Estro Grásry. Granddaughter and heir of Lord Celbrain Hun Nefertiri Grásry and Lady Galadriel Estro Nefertiri Ma Grásry, rulers of Gráswel, the Golden Wood, in Frasra, the Forgotten Realm._

_And, for those of you from the 'outside', that just means I'm the half-Elf half-Demon heir to my grandparent's kingdom…_

_Not that it means much anymore… The Royal family shall die with me… Our kingdom will fall… I record this in hopes of preserving that which was… Those who lived… The Spirit Detectives who went beyond the job description…_

_Please, I beg you to continue reading these volumes… Please, hear my story… Please, remember us…_

End Book 2

* * *

Thank you for reading My Story book 2!! The third one will be up ASAP.

Reviews for any and all chapters would make me love you SOOOOO much!!

Risty-chan


End file.
